


All ya need is love

by givupdafunk



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Byers family fluff, Cute fumbly early Jancy smuff, F/M, Insane amounts of blushing, Joyce being the best mom ever, Nancy loves the Byers family, Will drawing things and being adorable, heavy petting in the Galaxie, hope you have a sweet tooth, jancy fluff, lots of sugar and love for the Byers family, yes I wrote something teen rated but I’m still trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givupdafunk/pseuds/givupdafunk
Summary: Post ST2 Jancy. Cute fumbly early Jancy smuff. They’ve been back to school about a week, and go to Jonathan’s house after school.





	All ya need is love

“Mom? Will? You home?” Jonathan and Nancy come through the door of the Byers’ home on a chilly fall afternoon. Jonathan’s holding Nancy’s books and steps aside to let her walk in first. They haven’t been together all that long, so they still move around each other blushing and warm, always aware of their newly embraced magnetism, constantly pulled into one another’s orbit.

“Hey yah back here,” Joyce’s voice filters down the hallway and through the thin walls of their home. “In Will’s room!” She yells. 

“I have...” Jonathan begins.

“Hi Nancy!!!” Will yells, with a slight giggle.

“...Nancy with me...” he trails off, shooting a quizzical look back at Nancy as he sets their stuff down on the dining room table.

He hears his mom snickering with Will chuckling “Yah uh, we saw...” More snickering follows. Will has been home from school still recovering from his second encounter with The Upside Down, so Joyce spends a lot of time with Will in his room these days while he rests.

“Ohhh...” Nancy throws her hand over her mouth, locking eyes with Jonathan in mock horror, both blushing bright pink. “Jonathan!” She whisper yells walking towards him in the dining room. “They saw us making out in the car?!”

“Oohhh... I didn’t even think about that. I’m so sorry...” he groans. “Here come here.” He whispers and pulls her into a hug as they both replay in their minds the last roughly 20 minutes they’d spent making out in his car. They are half embarrassed, half about to start laughing, because they’re still on a high from the intensity of their kisses and what was said. They regret nothing that just happened. As soon as they parked and Jonathan removed the keys, with one look at one another they immediately lit up in sweet smiles...

**********  
“Hey, boyfriend.” Nancy coos, eyes sparkling.

Jonathan blushes “Hello.” He tucks his keys in his jeans pocket, looking down shyly before looking up to return her gaze. He’s still getting used to calling her his girlfriend; the smart, amazing, beautiful, grinning brunette with happy blue eyes sliding over next to him, as he moves towards her to pull her in for a long awaited kiss is, in fact, his girlfriend. There’s no doubt about it when their lips meet. They’ve both waited for this all day.

His hands are so gentle on her cheek, his tongue gently separating her lips to brush against the tip of hers. She lets out a soft whimper as he pulls her in tighter. Her hands slide down his shoulders and then grab at the lapels on his denim jacket, pulling him in closer, kissing him deeper. He moans low as she pushes him back against the door. She slides up against him, tipping his head back to shove her tongue down his throat. His hands are softly gripping and stroking her back. He loves when she attacks him like this. They both feel 10 feet tall and bullet proof when they are together.

“Gosh, I love kissing you” she sighs as her hands move inside his jacket, pawing and kneading at his chest and torso which drives them both dizzy.

“I love you,” he says, quickly stiffening as he realizes what he just said and she pulls back. “Oh god I’m sorry, I’m so bad at this... but I do.” Her hands squeeze his pecs sensually, and she smiles, while so much color floods her brightening face.

“I love you too, Jonathan. I really do.” One look in each other’s eyes and they know it had already been said countless times in glances; still, saying it out loud for the first time feels exhilarating. Their foreheads fall together, her hands slide down around his waist as his arms stroke her back gently. 

Jonathan gently tips Nancy’s chin up to meet his lips for a tender, feather light kiss, then another, both cautiously deepening their first kiss of spoken love. Each kiss grows slightly stronger by degrees, the thrill of having said out loud what was in their hearts egging them on. Two fiery suns orbiting closely and then finally crashing into each other at full force. 

Jonathan pushes back off of the door and towards Nancy. He moves from behind the steering wheel to move more to the center of the bench seat and pulls Nancy onto his lap. As she straddles him, he runs his hands up her thighs, gripping at her jeans. She runs her fingers through his hair and he moans; she’s already learned that never fails to drive him wild. 

She throws her head back and uses both hands in his hair to guide his lips to her neck. He doesn’t resist, sweetly planting kisses on the neck of the woman he loves. Her sweater prevents him from going as low as he’d like so he begins to plant soft kisses up the side of her neck, until he reaches her ear, and stops, softly breathing heated passion in her ear where he knows she can hear. Nancy, still combing through his hair, breathes softly in his ear too.

They stay like that for a moment, holding each other with gentle strokes and squeezes, just listening to each other breathe soft, happy, fulfilled, passionate, wanting, quivering exhales that say so much. 

“I love you... so much... Jonathan Byers. I’m so glad I can say that to you now.” Nancy whispers so softly right into his ear, the words tickling his ear and his heart.

Jonathan kisses her softly just outside her ear before softly whispering in her ear “I love you too Nancy Wheeler. I’m going to tell you that every day from now on.”

She pulls back to meet his eyes. “Good.” They fall together like the first time they kissed, but deeper, something that didn’t seem possible. They are immediately drunk on the moment and lose all sense of time and direction, the whole universe revolving around the taste of their kisses, and generating momentum off of their heaving shoulders and rapid heartbeats.

They thought they might actually kiss each other’s faces right off, but eventually with the car off it starts to get a little cold. Besides, Jonathan is going to need to cool off for a minute before walking in the house. He can only hold his bag in front of his pants for so long.

“Nancy,” Jonathan finally gets out between kisses.

“Hmmm?” She coos.

“Let’s go in, finish homework, have dinner, and continue this...” he pauses, to dip his head and catch her with a burning look, “...later.” 

 

*************  
And now they were mortified that they’d had an audience, but they regretted nothing.

His mother must’ve heard someone pull up and peeked out of Will’s window to confirm it was him. Now Jonathan and Nancy were replaying all of it, mortified but also snickering into each other’s cheeks. Well, this was so new for both of them so they’d have to learn. They weren’t into the heavy hallway PDA thing. But Nancy likes to slide over next to him on the drive home. This wasn’t that bad; it could’ve been a whole lot worse, considering some of the things that have already happened in his car.

Joyce and Will walk into the living room as Jonathan and Nancy turn to face them, still holding each other close and looking like the cats that got caught eating the canary.

“Hey!” Joyce says, acting innocent.

“Mom? You were watching??” This is not quite as embarrassing as his mom leaving condoms for him last week, and him having to explain that Nancy was on birth control... but it’s pretty close.

“No! Well... a little... at first, but we stopped” she gestures emphatically with her hands. “And then we kept checking back because you weren’t coming in, but... you were... still at it...” she can’t help but smile, as both her and Will start snickering with those same big, mirthful eyes they share. 

“I’m so sorry, you had to see that...” Nancy starts meekly. Joyce steps towards her to give her a hug.

“Oh, hey, no big deal honey. I’m sorry, I’m not trying to embarrass either of you.” She reaches out and pulls Jonathan into a hug too.

Will joins in as well, sliding in between his mom and brother. “Yah, who cares, it’s just kissing. That’s what people do when they’re in love, right?”

“Will!” Joyce says. “We don’t know that they are in...”

“No, it’s ok.” Nancy cuts in. “It’s... true.” She smiles at Jonathan who dips his head in a soft blush. Nancy fixes the awkward silence by pulling away and heading towards the bathroom, stopping to squeeze Will on the shoulder and share a smile, because somehow he always knows her pretty well. She had saved him a few weeks ago and they grew pretty close after, especially after she and Jonathan started officially dating. Will is quickly becoming her favorite of Mike’s friends. “I’ll uh... be right back.” 

When she’s gone and the bathroom door closes Will looks at Jonathan whisper shouting “I knew it!! I told you she loves you!!”

“Yah, well I hope you enjoyed the show,” he smirks, “because... I just told her that I love her for the first time.”

A giant smile breaks across both of their faces. “Well, looks like she took it pretty well!” Says Joyce quietly with a twinkle in her eye. She knew by the way they were kissing that this was more than puppy love. Truly, she couldn’t think of a nicer girl than Nancy to be with her oldest son. She couldn’t be prouder of him and so, so happy to see him happy after so many years of isolation and trials.

When Nancy returns, Jonathan and Joyce are in the kitchen putting together dinner and Will is resting at the table drawing so Nancy joins him.

“What are you drawing?” She says as she sits.

“It’s a special night, so I’m making us all place mats for dinner.” He has four pieces of paper all with their names on it. Joyce’s says “Mom” in bright letters and is decorated with hearts and peace signs and birds and flowers. Will’s is decorated with a giant space ship in a sea of stars with his name written on the tail. Nancy’s has her name written in very flowery, bold letters with ballet slippers and a unicorn in the corner. Jonathan’s name is written below with more hearts around it. She beams at it, remembering his soft breath in her ear a bit ago.

On Jonathan’s he’s currently drawing a camera, some music notes, and Nancy’s name inside a heart. She can’t help but say “aww” when she sees him do that. That gets Jonathan’s attention.

“What’s going on over here?” He says playfully as he walks over, drying his hands on a towel. She points at the hearts on their placemats and he cracks a pleased smile. “Nice job, bud! Mind if I add something?”

“No. Go ahead. It’s your place mat.” Will says, turning his attention to coloring his space ship.

Jonathan takes a crayon and leans over to write the word “loves” between his name and Nancy’s. Nancy looks up, trying but failing to contain her smile. She grabs another crayon and writes the same word, “loves”, on her placemat between their names as he gently squeezes her shoulder.

Will looks over and snickers. “Oh boy... you two got it bad!” 

Joyce comes over to see. “What is it? Oh, that’s sweet. And I love you all. Very much.” She takes a moment to look at them before returning to the stove.

Later that night they tape Will’s placemats to the wall in the hallway, to symbolize welcoming Nancy to the family. She’s crushed by how lovely they all are, and how much she loves this home. Joyce is beyond thrilled to be taping something to her wall that isn’t scribbles from her possessed son. 

Whatever may happen, The Byers Family knows there is no stronger force than love.

**Author's Note:**

> Corny as it sounds I actually think 1985 Jonathan would’ve done all the chivalrous gestures, carrying books, holding open doors. I sometimes suspect that maybe Joyce is from a better station in life and taught them manners and gosh I wish we knew more about her. I also think Nancy would be the type to want to cuddle into him while he drives (god I miss that) and let him carry her books and do the chivalry thing. I also think he would say I love you first.


End file.
